Internet Protocol (IP) phones are getting increasingly popular for both business and residential usages. As personal life and working environments become more dynamic, the need to remotely perform set-up and modification of service features, such as set-up and modification of a call forwarding feature for an IP phone becomes highly desirable. For example, if a user has an IP desk phone at home or office, the user may wish to set-up or change call forwarding features while the user is physically out of the home or office. However, such remote Call Forwarding set-up and modification features are still not available for IP desk phone systems.
In this regard, with today's IP desk phone, a user can generally only set-up call forwarding by using the buttons on the phone. If the user is not in physical proximity to the IP phone, the user must call the service provider (e.g. service provider help desk) to set-up or change the call forwarding features. Since such remote call forwarding set-up and modification occurs via a third party and without an automatic procedure, the execution of the set-up/change order can be delayed.